In Your Arms
by NataSuke
Summary: Life is never easy, so they decide that they could at least go through it together.


_In your arms_

* * *

"Do you think that he will cuddle you, like a little baby? Is that what you want? He will never do that, he got more important things to do".

_I never said that I wanted him to cuddle me. I just want him to notice me._

"Your dad got bad cards, he is just doing his best with what he got".

_Am I a bad card, then? Of course…_

"You need to stop acting like a child, Hinata, grow up and take some of your own responsibility".

So, taking care of the house while her mother worked overtime just to pay the rent, and making sure that her younger sister didn't walk down the wrong path, while trying to fit in school in the middle of it all, that wasn't what was called taking responsibility? Then Hinata doesn't know the meaning of that word anymore.

The tears burn behind her eyelids as her uncle, Hizashi, turns and leaves. It was hard having everyone on her fathers family against her. Before, when everything was better (not good, but better), her grandparents called her at least once every week, her uncle even came to visit the school some times. Now they didn't even call or message her on her birthday. She told herself that she couldn't care less about that, but deep inside there was still that little girl who just wanted to be accepted by her daddy. Even her sister stood on their fathers side most of the time. Some times Hinata couldn't stop that lingering thought that Hanabi was just a smaller version of their dad. That thaught scared her to no limits.

The door to her bedroom closed (Hanabi had opened it without a single warning, to let their uncle in) and a hot anger bloomed and died as quickly as it had appeared.  
Of course he would send his brother. Why would he come, he has too much of important things to do. Things much more important than her, his own daughter.

The tears didn't fall, she'd learned a while ago how to contain them. Her mother said that their dad didn't deserve for her to shred tears over him and that this was just a phase she was going through, that it would stop. Hinata always nodded, pretending as if she understood or believed a single word that came out of her mothers mouth.  
Only a tearless sob and a heavy breath to return all the air to her lungs. A stupid thaught crossed her mind, a really stupid one.

Why do I always have to be good? Why can't I be like a normal teenager?!  
She opened as soon as she heard the knock on her window. In stepped Sasuke, clothed in dark fitted jeans and a black V-necked shirt. It was always the same, but he always managed to look good in it.

"What's happening?"

Sasuke, he was in a similar situation as Hinata, only he left his parents as soon as his brother, Itachi, turned eighteen and they lived together in a small apartment for a while. Then his brother left, saying that he wanted to experience more than what was on the plate in front of him. So now, Sasuke is living with Hatake Kakashi, a layed back young man who worked as a journalist for a news paper. Sasuke didn't say much about Kakashi, and that probably just meant that he didn't mind him, as far as Sauke usually went when it came to liking someone. Either he tolerated you or he thaught of you as a bug.

"Dad again… and Sakura broke up with Naruto yesterday", Hinata didn't even dare to look at Sasuke when she told him the latest news. He and Sakura used to date, so she really didn't know how he would react when he would find out. Would he want to get her back?

"I know", he looked expressionless, as usual, and walked over to stand in front of her where she sat down in her bed. Her head hung low as she fiddled with the ring her mother gave her years ago, when it was too big for a finger and hung around her neck instead.

"I don't care about that. Things like that doesn't matter to me".  
He patted her awkwardly on the head, trying to smile. Sasuke couldn't smile, that's something that Hinata has figured out, he can only smirk or make a grimars, but she has never seen him smile. But that he tried meant enough to make her smile tierdly up at him.

Things were simple, yet confusing, between them. They understood each other and their situation, but still kept things hidden. Hinata and Sasuke hadn't put any label on each other, they were just two awkward people that (somehow) started talking with each other, they wouldn't necessarily say that they were friends.

"What happened with your dad?"

"Nothing", she said and caughed, trying her best to get rid of that lump choking her.

"No-nothing happened".

"You suck at lying, you know that, right?"

She nodded, smiling again. Why did he always make her smile, even when she felt like falling sounded so easy? Why did he even spend time with her? She asked herself this on a dayly basis, always getting a sour feeling in her stomach afterwards.

"Stupid".

He sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. He was tense and awkward, and Hinata was just too exhausted to even care about anything. If this would be what comforted her every time something happened, then she could deal with it. It was worth all the trouble.

"M-most of the time I wish that I could just disappear, leaving all of… this behind", Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore, tears slowly rolled down her pale cheeks. She didn't stop them and let them fall.

Cuts and bruises and a bathtub filled with red clogged his memory. A body laying motionless in the bathtub, red still dripping down to meet the black floor.

"Never say that again", he grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"You should never say something like that. Ever… do you understand me, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, not understanding why he was acting like this all of a sudden.

She probably fell asleep like that, in strong arms, nothing to worry about. Because when she opened her eyes again there was a light thud against her ears.

Sasuke had fallen asleep.

She closed her eyes, trying to convince herself that she was sleeping. Sasuke would never fall asleep like this in front of anyone. And here he was; in her room; with her in his arms. This moment shouldn't go to waste.

The calming beat of his heart lulled her back in to sleep.

* * *

I don't know if I want this to be a full fic or just a one shot. Hm.

But here is some hurt-comfort fluffy sasuhina for you!

[EDIT] I accidentally managed to delete almost half of this story (like boss).

But it here is the full one.


End file.
